fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Fantasy Life Full Shop List
The shops are grouped by area, in order of appearance. The aim of this is to help people who know they've seen an item in a shop somewhere, but can't remember where they saw it. It's a standard shop list for the most part, with items on the left and amount on the right. Here's a quick example: GREENGROCER However some shops will not display their full list unless you have fulfilled certain requirements. For example, some shops require the Bliss upgrade before they will sell everything, whilst others are specific to a certain Life and will require you to be at Master rank of that Life. I have marked the affected items as follows: ;Bliss: This means the item must be unlocked via the Bliss upgrade. ;Master: This means that you must be Master rank of the same Life as the corresponding shop. Example: the Woodcutter Life Store will only sell its full list of items to a Master rank Woodcutter. ;DLC: The item will only appear in the list if you purchased the DLC. ;*: Item appearance is related to story progress IMPORTANT: This guide only shows a list of purchasable items if the item you're looking for isn't listed here then you've hit upon something that can't be bought! You'll either need to craft it, or find it as a rare drop or a bounty from a monster. A common example is Stardust Linen, which is required for some Blacksmith challenges - but it can only be crafted by a Master rank Tailor. If you're a Blacksmith and you didn't touch the Tailor Life, you either need to trade items with another player via multiplayer, or suck it up and level the Tailor Life to Master rank. __FORCETOC__ Castele Castele Shopping District Fishmonger Butcher Greengrocer Alfredo's Bistro The Crown Castele Square Weapons And Armour Castele Furniture Store Castele General Goods CASTELE FASHION BOUTIQUE Castele Artisans' District HABERDASHER Timber And Leather Ores And Ingots SHADY SHOP MATERIALS Appleseed Cafe East Grassy Plains Travelling Seller (West Grassy Plains Exit) West Grassy Plains Farley's Plantation Mysterious Fairy (Pink Blossom Tree) This fairy is unlocked with Bliss. It is the final upgrade after Hairdressing & Clothes Dyeing. Campsite (Desertward Ravine Exit) - General Items Campsite (Desertward Ravine Exit) - Hunter Life Store Talk to the little boy, Bo, to access this shop. He will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Hunters. Mount Snowpeak Midpoint Area Travelling Seller The Crowned Champion's House - Paladin Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Paladins. Lava Cave Lava Cave Interior - Blacksmith Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Blacksmiths. Mount Snowpeak Summit Royal Cabin Well - Miner Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Miners. Travelling Seller Port Puerto Port Puerto Beach District Bartender Port Puerto Marina Butcher Fishmonger Greengrocer Haberdasher Ores And Ingots Timber And Leather Weapons and Armour Shady Shop Materials Eyepatch And Cutlass Bar Port Puerto Palace Way Port Puerto Furniture Store Snoot's Emporium - Item Shop Snoot's Emporium - Secret Shop Beat the game and reach level 30 to access this shop. Cocina Rica Restaurant - Main Shop Cocina Rica Restaurant - Cook Life Store Speak to the old lady in the kitchen to access this shop. She will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Cooks. Port Puerto Fashion Boutique Madame Pearl's House - Tailor Life Store Talk to the parrot to access this shop. He will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Tailors. Angler's Association - Angler Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Anglers. TORTUGA ARCHIPELAGO MERCHANT (north east part of the map) SHADY SHOP MATERIALS AL MAAJIK GENERAL GOODS AL MAAJIK FASHION BOUTIQUE THE WATERING HOLE TIMBER AND LEATHER HABERDASHER ORES AND INGOTS AL MAAJIK FURNITURE STORE AL MAAJIK FINE ARMS - Weapons AL MAAJIK FINE ARMS - Armour ESMERELDA'S ACADEMY OF MAGIC - Magician Life Store Note: this shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Magicians. |- || Magic Aid || 1500 || |- || Magic Spray || 2500 || Master |- || Fire Mana || 3000 || |- || Water Mana || 3000 || |- || Earth Mana || 3000 || |- || Wind Mana || 3000 || |- || Novice’s Staff || 400 || |- || Oak Staff || 1500 || |- || Pine Staff || 2500 || |- || Palm Staff || 3500 || Master |- || Sugar Staff || 5500 || |- || Mooncrest Staff || 12000 || Master |- || Star Staff || 15000 || Master |- || Purrfection Staff || 18000 || Master |- || Mage’s Hood || 400 || |- || Witch’s Hood || 400 || |- || Mage’s Robe || 400 || |- || Witch’s Robe || 400 || |- || Magician’s Shoes || 400 || |- || Grinning Hat || 18000 || Master |- || Flame Hood || 10000 || Master |- || Aqua Hood || 10000 || Master |- || Earth Hood || 15000 || Master |- || Wind Hood || 15000 || Master |- || Flame Robe || 12000 || Master |- || Aqua Robe || 12000 || Master |- || Earth Robe || 17000 || Master |- || Wind Robe || 17000 || Master |- || Magic Mittens || 20000 || Master |- || Magic Shoes || 13000 || Master |} LIBRARY - Repository of Forbidden Books -| || You need to beat the game and reach level || 35 || to access this store. Only accessible during the day (at night the vendor will offer to redistribute your stat points). |- || Tool Upgrade Stone || 1000 || |- || Attack Upgrade Stone || 1000 || |- || Magic Upgrade Stone || 1000 || M. Def. Upgrade Stone 1000 |- || Fire Mana || 3000 || |- || Water Mana || 3000 || |- || Earth Mana || 3000 || |- || Wind Mana || 3000 || |- || Green Gel || 60 || |- || Blue Gel || 120 || |- || Yellow Gel || 300 || |- || Red Gel || 240 || |- || Purple Gel || 180 || |- || Black Gel || 420 || |- || Rockcrusher Hammer || 21000 || |- || Gothic Needle || 22000 || |- || Forbidden Flask || 15000 || |- || Bone Sword || 21000 || |- || Demonic Void || 34000 || |- || Bat Wing Staff || 24000 || |- || Prisoner’s Hat || 7200 || |- || Prisoner’s Shirt || 7200 || |- || Prisoner’s Shorts || 7200 || |- || Spikeband || 18000 || |- || Spike Tanktop || 22000 || |- || Punk Bottoms || 7200 || |- || Slash Bangles || 12000 || |- || Platform Boots || 10000 || |- || Bat Cape || 14000 || |} FISHMONGER BUTCHER GREENGROCER THE SPICE RACK GENERAL STORE WOODCUTTER LIFE STORE Note: This shop will sell more items to a Master Rank (or higher) Woodcutter. |- || Power Aid || 1200 || |- || Power Spray || 2000 || Master |- || Oak Log || 60 || |- || Pine Log || 80 || |- || Palm Log || 100 || |- || Sugar Log || 120 || |- || Desert Log || 140 || Master |- || Fir Log || 160 || Master |- || Mangrove Log || 160 || Master |- || Starry Log || 160 || Master |- || Skytree Log || 200 || Master |- || Earth Log || 500 || |- || Water Log || 1000 || |- || Wind Log || 1500 || |- || Fire Log || 2000 || |- || Pine Nuts || 20 || |- || Sugar Nuts || 60 || |- || Palm Nuts || 40 || |- || Giant Tree Nuts || 200 || |- || Worn Axe || 400 || |- || Oak Axe || 1050 || |- || Pine Axe || 1900 || |- || Palm Axe || 3045 || |- || Sugar Axe || 5040 || |- || Sparkle Axe || 8400 || |- || Goddess’s Axe || 27000 || Master |- || Kodama Tunic || 400 || |- || Kodama Dress || 400 || |- || Kodama Pantaloons || 400 || |- || Kodama Bottoms || 400 || |- || Cutter’s Cap || 400 || |- || Cutter’s Boots || 400 || |} CARPENTER LIFE STORE Note: This shop will sell more items to a Master Rank (or higher) Carpenter. |- || Resistance Aid || 1200 || |- || Resistance Spray || 2000 || Master |- || Oak Beam || 120 || |- || Pine Beam || 240 || |- || Palm Beam || 300 || |- || Sugar Beam || 350 || |- || Desert Beam || 400 || Master |- || Fir Beam || 450 || Master |- || Mangrove Beam || 450 || Master |- || Starry Beam || 550 || Master |- || Earth Beam || 1800 || Master |- || Water Beam || 2400 || Master |- || Wind Beam || 3000 || Master |- || Fire Beam || 3600 || Master |- || Makeshift Saw || 400 || |- || Oak Saw || 1100 || |- || Pine Saw || 1980 || |- || Palm Saw || 3190 || |- || Sugar Saw || 5280 || |- || Royal Saw || 8800 || Master |- || Gold Saw || 20800 || Master |- || Brave Bandana || 400 || |- || Bright Bandana || 400 || |- || Carpenter’s Tunic || 400 || |- || Carpenter’s Shirt || 400 || |- || Carpenter’s Slimfit || 400 || |- || Carpenter’s Baggies || 400 || |- || Carpenter’s Gloves || 400 || |- || Carpenter’s Boots || 400 || |- || Blacksmith’s Trophy || 16000 || Master |- || Pirate Costume || 7000 || Master |- || Maajiknight Statue || 8000 || Master |- || Blue Sky Wall || 5000 || Master |- || Sunset Wall || 5000 || Master |- || Starlight Wall || 5000 || Master |- || Umbrella Tree || 800 || Master |- || Yucca || 2000 || Master |- || Lucky Cactus || 4000 || Master EAST LEVITANIA PLUSHLING CAMP - General Store STARLIGHT GARDEN PLUSHLING ASSISTANT You must beat the game, reach level 45, and complete Noelia's request in order to access this store. If you have purchased the DLC content, then the DLC items will appear once you have completed the DLC story and finished all of Flutter's requests. Origin Island DLC Furlin's Grotto Furlin Shop Clerk Forest Shrine Shopkeeper (Hot-Springs) Category:Shops